A Different Sleeping Beauty
by TheH0useofHades
Summary: AU. HOO version of Sleeping Beauty. What happens when the evil fairy Gaea curses Princess Annabeth? The three good fairies, Piper, Hazel, and Leo take her in as their own. Fraught with humor and adventure, and maybe some good old-fashioned she-beats-him-up-they-fall-in-love happily ever after kinda romance? Please read, I promise not to disappoint!
1. Chapter 1

The little fairy in pink stood over the cradle of the child, smiling gently at the girl with the look that adults reserve only for babies. She lifted her head and nodded at the Queen.

"My gift," she announced to the gaggle of spectators in the palace, "is the gift of wit. She will be clever and wise beyond her years." With a flick of her wand, a shower of pink sparks flew over the baby, encompassing her in magic.

"Thank you, Piper," the Queen said, "Hazel?"

Piper stepped aside to allow the littlest fairy, Hazel, all covered in green, to make her way to the princess.

"My gift, sweet, sweet princess, is the gift of courage," the green fairy proclaimed to the kingdom, "Never will she shy away from adversity." Again the Queen offered her thanks. Hazel swiveled around to allow the third of their party to come forth, but alas, he was nowhere to be found.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

A muffled voice called out from behind a large tapestry.

"Guys, I'm not doing this."

Hazel ran over to him and whispered, "But Leo! You promised."

"I don't care what I promised. I wasn't aware of the fact I'd be wearing a **DRESS**!" he yelled, and gestured at the blue gown.

"It adds to the effect," Hazel murmured, "Come on!  
"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasseeeee?"

"No."

But what they did not realize was that while they were arguing over Leo's inability to cross-dress, the wicked fairy, Gaea, had arrived at the scene.

"So? You invited everyone to the party but me?" Gaea thundered.

"We, um, weren't sure if there'd be enough refreshments for everyone. The guest list was shortened by a lot," King Frederick bumbled.

"Save your breath. That really hurts my feelings, you know that?" Gaea whined, "I just wanted to give the little princess here a gift,"

"Oh, well if that's all-"

"Actually it's more of a curse, but at least I brought a present. Unlike these freeloaders," she pointed at the crowd. She then began to recite her curse despite the King and Queen's protests, "Before the princess's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and…what was it?" She paused and thought for a moment, "Oh, right! Yeah, she'll die. Peace out hombres!"

The entirety of the castles current occupants gasped, but it was too late. In a puff of smoke Gaea was gone.

"Leo, fix this! You still have your gift to give," Hazel ushered him towards the cradle where Piper was desperately trying to console the king and Queen. The little prince-whom the princess was betrothed to- ran around, trying to catch the remnants of the smoke Gaea left behind, "You can't erase the curse, but you can change it for the better."

"Fine. But I ain't wearing a dress," with that Leo magicked his lovely blue dress into a blue suit with suspenders, "Now _that _is more like it!" He strolled up to the cradle to bestow his gift.

"Now, ya'll, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine now that Leo's here," he assured the panicked crowd. As soon as things settled down, he resumed his speech, "I was planning on giving the princess the gift of sass. Or maybe pure awesomeness. But it seems that I now have to use it for something more…dull," he took a deep breath and began, "Dear princess, I make this curse so that instead of, you know, _dying_, you'll fall asleep if you idiotically prick your finger. And…" he looked at Piper and Hazel in confusion. Whispering to them he asked, "I'm running out of creative ideas here, what do I do?"

"Um, say that the spell can only be broken by true love's kiss!" Piper, ever the romantic, exclaimed.

"Nah, that's dumb," Leo argued, "…but I can't think of anything better, so what the heck?" He continued on with his gift giving, "And you can only wake up if your true love kisses you. While you're asleep. This is actually kind of creepy, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Leo," Queen Athena drawled, slightly annoyed.

After the civilians were dismissed from the palace, the Queen and King met up with the fairies to discuss a way to keep the princess safe.

"Well first off, we haven't used a spinning wheel in about 2 centuries, since that last curse with spinning wheels happened and they burned them all, so we're good on that front," Queen Athena asserted.

"But who knows what Gaea is capable of?" the King argued, "She could have some hidden away for this exact purpose."

"It seems obvious to me that the only logical thing to do is to keep the princess out of Gaea's sight so she can't plant a spinning wheel anywhere she is. She needs to leave the castle," the Queen said, sadly.

"We'll take her!" Hazel yelled, "I just love children!"

"We would make great parents!" said Piper, excitedly.

And so it was settled. The princess was taken with the three fairies in the dead of night to a cottage in the woods where Gaea could never find her.

The Queen and King said their tearful goodbyes to their daughter and kissed her.

"Goodbye by our beautiful girl. Goodbye, Princess Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know I just posted chapter one and I have hardly even gotten any reviews, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a week-long hiking trip in the Colorado Mountains, so I'm being a bit of an over-achiever. You're welcome, five people who reviewed. :) disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Princess Diaries.**

Cue the growing up montage. To the fairies, it felt as though time had flown right past them the past sixteen years. Annabeth had grown to be a beautiful, intelligent, and strangely vicious young woman. They had never told her of her royalty or their magic. She grew up as a commoner, and on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, the three gathered together to discuss how to properly celebrate her birthday and tell her about her lineage.

"We always knew we'd have to give her back to her parents," Piper said sadly, "I just didn't think it would happen so _soon!_"

"Eh, we'll get to visit and stuff. Besides, now that I'm not weighed down with the responsibility of a kid, I can finally get a girlfriend!"

"Yes, Leo, I'm certain that that is why you've been single."

"Hello, ladies, don't you worry, Leo's coming!"

"Oh, gods."

"I'm thinking we surprise her with a cake and maybe a present. A beautiful dress that she can wear to meet her subjects!" Hazel swooned.

"Or…we could get her a pet hedgehog. I mean, have you seen a baby hedgehog? Those things are pretty freakin' cute."

"Shut up Leo," both girls said in unison.

"These are both great ideas, Hazel," Piper assured her, "but can we make them without magic?"

"You betcha. We've gone sixteen years without magic, we can keep it up," Leo said.

"I want to make the cake!" Hazel exclaimed in delight, "I've always wanted to try my hand at baking!"

"And I'll make the dress," Leo squealed. After seeing the girls stare at him in dismay, he replied, "What? Sewing has always been a passion of mine."

"Then what can I do?" Piper questioned.

"You can stand in the corner and look pretty, beauty queen."

"Shut _up_, Leo!"

The next morning, when Annabeth awoke, the fairies sent her off on her way into the forest to find berries.

"Why, in Zeus's name, am I going to get berries? _Berries_? We literally have an entire cabinet filled with berries." She pointed at the open cabinet against the wall that was holding up its fair share of berries.

"We are going to enter the berry eating competition at the state fair this year. Next week is practice," Leo announced. Hazel and Piper exchanged looks as if to say, 'Why do we keep this guy around?'

"Right, okay," Annabeth said playfully, "well I'll be back in a few hours with just _tons_ of berries." With that she stepped outside and into the woods to scavenge for -wait for it- berries.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the fairies began to start the preparations for the party.

"We sure fooled her, huh?" Leo smirked. Piper facepalmed.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Annabeth was swinging her little berry-picking basket around in her hands. Being the clever girl she was, she had already surmised that she was being diverted so that her party could be put together. So naturally, she brought a distraction. She sat down on a large log and began to read a favorite book. Hours passed and nigh a berry was picked. So engrossed in the story she was, she did not even notice the presence of a very attractive black-haired young man behind her.

He tapped on her shoulder, "Hello there."

"HIYA!" Annabeth yelled, and promptly judo-flipped him into last week.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to be friendly but if that's not how you roll, that's cool, I'll just be on my way," the man apologized from his painful position of the ground.

"I am _so _sorry," Annabeth replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "silly me, worried about my safety in the middle of the woods." Waving good-bye she sauntered off. But the man was intrigued by her disinterest.

"Okay, sorry for startling you. So what's your name?"

"Ever heard of stranger danger?"

"C'mon, we're hardly strangers. After all, you did just beat me up. I think that puts us at least at the acquaintance stage." He grinned a crooked grin at her, which she did not return. His cheeky smile faltered and with a sigh, stated, "Well, _my _ name is Perseus. But you can call me Percy."

After staring him down for a moment, she paused and smiled, "I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth…" he repeated, "I like it. So, _Annabeth, _what's a capable young lady like yourself doing out in the middle of the woods?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Just picking some berries."

"Really? I wouldn't have labeled you as a berry-picking kind of gal."

"I'm full of surprises." They stood for a moment, smiling, "Well I should probably get back. My family will be waiting for me."

"Ditto. Um, goodbye," neither one moved. After a time, he gathered his courage to ask, "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," At that she picked up her things and started walking away. But when she looked back he was still standing there. With a smile she sent back, "Goodbye, Percy"

Percy staggered over to his horse, who had been surreptitiously eating grass during the encounter. He hopped on to the saddle, still staring off in Annabeth's direction, "What a woman."

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the fairies had been hard at work. Hazel at the table was creating a monstrous chocolate cake which bore a shocking resemblance to a pile of cow patties.

In Leo's corner, a dress had been created that rivaled Hazel's cake in terms of crappiness.

"Magic?"

"Magic."

By the time Annabeth arrived home the terrifying creations were replaced with perfect, magical versions.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!" she raved.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm a giver," Leo solemnly lamented, "It's hard to find men like me these days. So kind, so generous, so…"

"Modest?"

"That too. I'm just the complete package."

Piper interrupted Leo's love fest for himself, "Annabeth, now that you're old enough, there are some things you need to know."

"Yes, Annabeth, I'm sure you've been wondering who your real mom is. Piper or Hazel?" Leo interjected, "Well the truth is, it's neither. It's me. I am your mother."

"Leo, shut up," Hazel fumed, "what we want to tell you is that you are not just a peasant girl. You are the princess."

"Say what?"

"It's true," Piper explained, "you came to live with us out here soon after your birth because of an evil curse. But tonight we will take you back to the palace. You're the princess."

"And we're fairies!"

"Leo!"

Annabeth just goggled at them, "Are you all on crack? I mean, _me_, a princess? Shut _up_!"

"You know I'd really appreciate it if people would stop telling me to shut up," Leo muttered.


End file.
